The Sole Survivor Tour
by Chance1234
Summary: 75 years after the events of the sole survivor, the commonwealth has been rebuilt and Grasshopper Tours LLC are running this historical tour.


The Sole Survivor

Grasshopper Tours LLC.

Seventy five years ago the commonwealth changed for ever with the arrival of the one now known as the Sole survivor.

This six day tour examines what life was like in their times was like and starting at the site of _Vault 111_ takes you on a chronological tour to allow you to paint an incredibly detailed picture of the story you thought you knew.

Day One.

We will meet you at _Nordhagen International Airport_ where your luggage will be loaded onto a coach to be taken to your first hotel. Your mode of transport to Sanctuary Estates is a little more special. You will travel in our specially converted glass bottomed _Vertibird_ with full audio commentary given, to give you your first taste of the commonwealth.

 _Vault 111_ was dismantled fifty years ago with the spread and rejuvenation of _Sanctuary Estates_ (formerly _Sanctuary Hills_ ) and all that marks the spot is a commemorative manhole cover. However, do not be fooled that there isn't something to learn or see, this site marks the start of our walk to Concord which will be lead by one of the researchers who worked on Professor Duncan Maccready _Magnus opus_ the _'Life and trials of the wasteland_ '. As we make our way to _Abernathy farm_ your guide will take you through what we know of the Sole survivor's life before the bombs fell as well as the world they emerged into.

 _Abernathy farm_ is our stop for lunch and have you ever wondered what a radroach looked like? This is your chance. The farm is one of the very few places that is licenced to use Synth technology. There is a small petting zoo where you can see not only recreated radroaches but get hands-on with a mole rat.

After lunch, we will continue onto _Concord_. A site that is often overlooked is a small rock at the side of the road with the words 'Dogmeat' carved into the side. For years we thought it was to do with some sort of trading post as there is evidence of a building and settlement being present. Your guide has a lot more interesting and heart-warming idea on what 'Dogmeat' was and how it related to the Sole Survivor.

At the heart of Concord is the _Museum of Sanctuary_ which documents the Long family's involvement with the rebuilding and expansion of Sanctuary estates in the _Great Rebuilding Boom of Boston_. We are going to walk right pass this to the former church next door which now houses a small but important collection of artifacts from when the museum was known as the _Museum of Freedom_. There will be a talk from one of the curators about the war and a short film presentation given.

The coach will then pick you up and take you to your hotel for the night located in Sunshine Co-operative. We have booked out the main barn for the night to give you a chance to mingle with your fellow travellers.

Day Two.

We starts with a Brahmin trap ride to a site you won't find in any of the other tour books. That is the former _Federal Ration stockpile_. With the rebuilding and gentrification of Boston there has been a community that has been pushed to its outer edges. _The Raiders_. You may have heard many things about them about them, but this is your chance to ask your questions first hand to the community who live at the F.R.S. some of whom were in the commonwealth the same time as the sole survivor. This is also your chance to try on raider armour and learn first-hand some raider survival skills.

It took us many seasons to build our relationship with this small community and they are very dependent on the tourists. Please treat them with respect, an open mind and even if it is just a small purchase, please try and buy something from one of their stalls. A necklace made from a .38 round is a very popular keepsake.

Be advised; you may be offered _Jet_ or similar. Please refuse we a polite but firm No.

Our coach will then pick you up and take you to the _Greygarden Botanical Gardens_. Here you will have lunch served by _Supervisor White_ , an original model who will recount their encounter with the sole survivor and how the sole survivor played arole in _Greygarden's history._

We keep a free itinerary for the afternoon, as on some occasions this becomes quite a lengthy lunch. When we have finished, the coach will take you our next location the hip and trendy _College Square_ which is also where your hotel for the night is located.

There is a lot to see around the square both in the afternoon and in the evening. We have compiled a list of our top five things to do and of course your tour guide will be on hand to advise you on more.

The Vault Tec cinema - A twelve seater cinema dedicated to showing films produced by the Vault-tec corporation.

A midnight ghost walk that takes you from the graveyard to an abandoned underground tube station - screams aplenty guaranteed.

Cram'a'Nation - This small independent cafe has over 100 items on its menu made from cram. Be advised the queues get rather long in the evening.

Make sure you go to one of the many bars and order a glass of Tarberry Gin

The Giddyup Toy museum

Day Three.

Whatever your views are on the _Institute_ , you cannot fail to breath in at the beauty of the Synth memorial that comes out of the water where the C.I.T. once stood. There are two guides with you today; one who is going to argue you for and the other against as we walk around the memorial and surrounding area.

We can appreciate their is a lot of information to take in, so we have arranged a hearty lunch at the nearby recently renovated _Beantown Brewery_ which includes a small guided tour of the plant.

It is then a trip on the only working pre-war train to the _Oberland Transport Museum_ which houses the largest collection of pre-war made vehicles in the commonwealth. One of the biggest questions asked is why was there no running transport for so long after the war ? This is your chance to discover why.

We will then take a short stroll to _Vault 81_ , passing the site of a supposed UFO crash. The vault is actually two vaults in one. The first has been occupied since the time of the war and is strictly out of bounds. The second was restored recently and is where you will be spending the night. In the evening is a S.P.E.C.I.A.L. themed event featuring games, quizzes and a post war dance.

The management have kindly asked us to point out that the rooms towels and bathrobes are available from the foyer.

 **Day Four.**

It's up early as our coach will whisk you to the living museum that is _Diamond City_. It is hard to think that before the charge card, we were using bottle caps as a currency*. It is however the only thing you can use inside the city! Over a 100 re-enactors bring this attraction to life and in our opinion they are some of the best in the business. Do take the time to talk to them and you will be in for an incredible experience.

To get the full sole survivor experience, we recommend you start with the offices of _Publick Occurrences_ which is on your right as you enter the stadium. It is regrettably that this season the _Valentine Detective agency_ is currently undergoing refurbishment but the organisers have put great effort into extending some of the other attractions; especially worth taking the elevator to the mayor's office for what plays out there. Also make sure you check out the following.

Spinning the decks at Diamond City Radio

Make your own purified water

Help paint the wall.

We will be spending most of the day here and you can use your entrance ticket to obtain a free Noodle Cup and 10% of at either of the two bars and restaurants within the city.

 _*If you run out of caps, there is a charge card machine where you can obtain more located near the Diamond City security office._

In the late afternoon we will be taking a river cruise to _Bunker Hill_ which has now been restored to its former pre-war glory. You will be re-joined by your Guide from day one who will fill you in on _The Bunker Hill Caravans_.

Our hotel for the night is nearby and in the evening; we have arranged a significant discount at the _Charles View Amphitheatre_ ; ask at the hotel desk for details. The Programme for this season is:

 **June**

'Tis Pity She is a gunner '

It is the play the critics are calling a modern Romeo and Juliet. He was a BoS Scribe, she a lieutenant in the gunners. Can their love survive ?

 **July**

'The Big Robot Rock & Roll Jambalaya'

Robots + Rock & Roll = One of the most entertaining and explosive shows you will ever see.

 **August**

'The Mutant trap'

Set in the time of the _Great Boston Rebuild;_ two rival real estaters go heads to head over a former _Fallon_ store resulting in a murder mystery like no other.

 **September**

'Blue Beard & Guests'

Beatnik producer _Blue Beard_ invites a few friends along to put on a dazzling show of lasers and music.

For open minded adults only; we have also arranged a late evening excursion to see the _Helter-Skelter Burlesque Troupe_ at the _Third Rail Revue Bar_ in the red light district of _Goodneighbour_. A mix of erotic dance, blue humour and mysterious magic awaits. Dinner included.

Day Five.

The day starts of with a visit to the _Old North Church_ and a guided trip of the vaults that was once the home to the Railroad underground movement. This is followed by a visit to the nearby _Resistance Museum_ where among many artefacts relating to the railroad movement, there is a special exhibition which aims to draw parallels with the events of seventy five years ago an Boston's earlier history.

Lunch is on board the pleasure ship the USS Riptide which will take us to the _Castle Gallery_. Now known for hosting the largest public collection of artwork in Boston, back then it was where the _Minutemen_ regrouped and co-ordinated their efforts. There is plenty of reminders still visible for those who know where to look and our expert guide will be on hand to show you where.

The art collection is also well worth a visit especially the _Pickman collection_ who the sole survivor was rumoured to have met. Another highlight, is the piece entitled _Milk Tears_. Believed to be the only artwork produced by a _Super Mutant_.

For our final evening, we have booked you into the _Harbour Master Hotel where_ we have laid on a special dinner with a menu of foods that would of been not too dissimilar to what the _Sole Survivor_ would of experienced. Drinks will be served by a fully restored _Buddy robot_.

There is also a very special guest

Well known Entrepreneur and hotelier _Sheng Kawolski_ who will speak about his early life at Diamond City, his experience with the Sole Survivor and what he hopes the future of Boston holds.

 **Day Six**.

Our Coach will pick up your luggage and then we will be taking you on a water ferry to the _New Boston Athenaeum_ which was built on the site of the former _Boston Airport_. These impressive Rationalistic style buildings house one of the largest collection of pre war technical documentation known to exist in the world and is a lasting legacy to the _BrotherHood of Steel_.

We will start our tour at the _Ad Victorium Memorial_ before visiting the _Museum of Brotherhood_ and its armouries. Lunch will be on the lawns where there will be a display of _Power Armor_ in action.

Our final leg is to a rather unassuming home in the _East Downs_ apartments complex which was the final home of _Piper Wright_. Here is a very personal and intimate collection of items from her time with Publick Occurrences and her time with the Soul Survivor. At the heart of this collection is the original _Vault 111_ jumpsuit. The collection is looked after by a small trust and one of the things we encouraged you to do , is sign the petition to get the Pip Boy returned from the _Museum of Sanctuary_ so it can be displayed alongside the jumpsuit.

We also run a small gift shop nearby where you will be able to pick up signed copies of Professor Duncan Maccready the 'Life and trials of the wasteland'.

From there you will be transported back to _Nordhagen International airport_

Other tours run by Grasshopper Travel

 _Vineyards of the Commonwealth._

Including a guided tour of County Crossing, Finch Wineries and an overnight stay at Slog Gin distillery

 _Jamaica Plain Treasure Hunt_

What was the treasure of Jamaica plain ? this two day excursion takes you on a historic treasure quest.

 _The Glowing Sea_

A four day expedition to the wilderness and wildlife of the glowing sea. Note we have still yet to secure adequate insurance for this trip, you will be asked to sign a waiver before embarking.


End file.
